


Prisoner

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam is a prisoner.She has been for a while. How she ended up here, she has no recollection.





	Prisoner

Sam is a prisoner.

She has been for a while. How she ended up here, she has no recollection. One moment she was preparing for a mission, analyzing data, conducting experiments; the next, she found herself in this confined, desolate, and dismal place. Neither light nor sunshine exist, nothing can penetrate the darkness that surrounds her. The ground is hard and uncomfortable. Chilly, musty air seeps into her bones. She cannot shake the coldness that has taken hold of her.

She has lost all sense of time since her unwanted arrival. It could be days, weeks, or months. Day and night blur into each other. Time is relative, it fades in and out.

Sometimes it feels like solitary confinement, prevented from talking to others, prevented from interacting in any kind of way. Just her and her thoughts, circling around themselves in an endless loop. It drives her slowly crazy. 

The torture is the worst. She fights, resists, and yet she barely hangs on. The invisible enemy twists the knife deeper inside her, letting her bleed out, drop by drop. The loneliness dispirits her. Her strength depletes one heartache at a time. Emotionally and physically, she is drained, becoming weaker with each breath. Her will to persevere trickles into the void.

The only familiar face around is Jack. He appears at her side from time to time, keeps her warm in his arms, whispers words of hope and assurance that she can be saved. That they can be saved. And every once in a while, she dares to believe only to be crushed underneath the gruesome reality.

Teal’c and Daniel have never been captured. They are safe, out of reach. She envies them.

She has tried to occupy her mind and body with a distraction, one that makes her feel alive. Something to turn her thoughts away from the dark and into the light. Something to take her away from this hopeless predicament. In the end, it is always futile. A vain attempt.

A small voice in her head insists that this is how it should be. That there is no hope for her. Nothing. She fears to die here, lonely and broken, perhaps even forgotten.

This prison has no guards, and yet she cannot escape. She has tried to crawl out, used all of her strength, and still failed. This hellhole pulls her back in, time and time again. With a stronger force than any black hole could ever exert.

Sam is a prisoner of love; one that is not unrequited but one that she is not allowed to reciprocate.

Most of all, Sam is just a coward.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I had to get out of my system.


End file.
